


Missed Connections

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airport AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: waiting for a flight that gets delayed au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

Scott stared at the screen blinking delayed on every flight on the board. He looked outside the window at the blizzard storm outside, making the night sky look more purple than dark blue, because of the reflection caused by snow. It had been snowing non-stop for three hours, and didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon.

He sighed deeply and made his way back to his seat, where he had left his carry-on luggage.

“Any change?” The inquiry came from the person sitting beside him on the uncomfortable maroon airport seats.

Scott gave a quick sidelong glance toward his left at the figure, face half covered by a red hoodie, slumped down in his seat with his long legs stretched out in front of him. The same legs that Scott almost tripped over as he was looking for a place to sit in the crowded airport.

He replied moodily. “What do you think?”

“Just asking.” The boy sounded taken aback by his tone.

Scott sighed inwardly, blaming his lack of sleep on the previous flight, on his snappy behaviour.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… Its my mom’s birthday tomorrow and I was going to surprise her but it looks like I’m going to miss it anyways.”

“That sucks dude.” Seemed like his companion was chatty. Wasn’t a bad thing, since it looked like he would be here for a while. Might as well get comfy.

Scott reached into his carry on as he replied, “Yeah.”

“I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Sco—Wait, Stiles?” Scott sat up straight looking at his companion properly this time. Half of his face was still obscured, but Scott recognized him in that ‘I feel like I know you’ way you get in dreams.  

The boy waved his hands in front of him, not moving from his slouched position as he responded in an almost resigned manner. “Yeah, yeah I know, weird name and all. But when your parents name you—“

“No. I mean, you’re from Beacon Hills right? The Sheriff’s kid?”

The other boy sat upright, grabbing at his sweatshirt in front of him, turning to face him for the first time. “Oh my God. If it isn’t Scott McCall,” he grinned widely, eyes running up and down Scott, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Scott huffed a laugh. Of all the people he could possibly have sat beside, it would be someone from his small hometown.

“This is so weird bumping into you here of all places. How have you been?” he asked.

—

Stiles relaxed in his seat as he shared pleasantries with Scott. Then talk turned to other topics. It turned out that they had very similar tastes in music and liked some of the same bands. They even got into deep discussions about the most random shit possible, and laughing so hard at each others experiences that if anyone saw them, they would assume these two were friends travelling together.

The one thing they didn’t talk about was high school, like it was mutually understood that it was an off limits subject. The main reason?

Let’s say if Scott was Mars, then Stiles was Pluto.

Other than an occasional nod down the hallway or a friendly smile when they happened to look the same way, there had been zero interaction between Scott’s clique and Stiles’ group. They had been in the same lacrosse team for one year, but Stiles had all but blocked that low point in his life out.  

Which was just as well, since he had been far from a smooth operator in high school and if the opportunity had risen to have a conversation back then, it would be ‘ground swallow me up’ embarrassing at best. At best. Why?

Stiles had had a huge crush on Scott. Looking at him now talking about a concert he had attended in Chicago, and narrating it with that Scott sparkly eyes look, Stiles was surprised to learn that to some degree, this guy still affected him.

Scott was just as adorable, if not good looking as he was then, and topped with the fact that he seemed just as comfortable with him as though he had known him since they were in diapers, made Stiles wish even more that he had the courage back then to speak to Scott. Even if it would have ended in a ‘ground swallowing’ moment, he was sure it would have been worth it.

—

Scott was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Stiles like he was an old friend. He had always been good at talking to people, but there was always that beginning awkwardness that didn’t seem to exist with them.

He remembered Stiles a bit in high school and more than just being the Sheriff’s kid. Stiles used to be on the lacrosse team back in freshman year, though he spent every game on the bench never getting the chance to actually play. He could understand that just wearing a jersey wasn’t enough, and he guessed that was why Stiles didn’t try out junior or senior year. He had hardly seen him at games either. 

Scott himself hadn’t been that social back then but he had been given a chance to play, which automatically separated team players. He got invited to parties, hung out with the cool crowd and friends during practice, and had a whole lot more opportunities than Stiles had.

Talking to him now, he had absolutely no doubt that Stiles would have been a hit with his friends back then. And he was cute. Well, now he seemed to be growing an impressive beard and looked just, plain _hot_ but that was another story.

Gradually, when they both started feeling drowsy, they called a halt to the conversation and got as comfortable as they could manage in the cramped seats, falling asleep.

—

Stiles woke up suddenly to the sounds of the announcements and sat up, rubbing his neck trying to get the crick out. He looked out of the window and saw that the snow that cleared. 

He got up to look at the board. Most of the flights were back on track. Now all he had to do was buy another ticket, or get a refund for his old one.

He looked at Scott curled up on the seat, in deep sleep and although he didn’t want to interrupt him, Stiles figured Scott would want to know about the flights too. Still he felt bad as he shook him awake.

“Hey Scott,” Stiles spoke softly, “the flights are running again.”

“Hmm?” Scott blinked at him sleepily and God he looked adorable. Stiles just wanted to eat him up. 

He looked at the screen and was wide awake immediately. “Thanks for waking me, dude” he said as he got up to stretch, shaking his right hand which had fallen asleep.

“Yeah, course.” Stiles shrugged. “So, I uh…I have to go now,” he said awkwardly, pointing to the direction he needed to take to get to the appropriate counter. He was very bad at goodbyes. He had actually considered not waking up Scott but that seemed like a jerk move, especially after the time they spent talking.

“Oh. Yeah I probably need to check the timings myself.” Scott nodded but didn’t offer to walk with him, not wanting to subject him to his presence any longer.

For the first time, silence sat between them, neither moving as they looked at one another.

Then Stiles stepped into Scott’s personal space and grabbed the front of the other boy’s shirt, kissing him just like he had wanted to all those years ago.  

Stiles relaxed the hand clutching his shirt enough that, if Scott wanted to move away he could. He didn’t but Stiles barely gave him time to react and let him go just as quickly.

“See you, Scotty.” He grinned and winked at Scott, who looked gobsmacked and turned around walking into the crowd.  

He may not have been that memorable in high school, but he was sure now, that Scott would never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I am unbelievably happy about writing this prompt! First time writing Sciles. Hopefully not the last! Hope you enjoyed the read :) Cheers


End file.
